


I Need Feedback, Please!

by leavephryneforme



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen, Modern. Seriously silly. No offense intended.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavephryneforme/pseuds/leavephryneforme
Summary: Jack is writing fiction on the internet. He’s a clever fellow, but perhaps his writing skills are lacking.Perhaps his friends could help.I can take criticism. I know I’m not writer. I would still like to improve. Thank you, friends.





	I Need Feedback, Please!

Miss Fisher, I gave up a long time ago trying to please everyone. It’s impossible.

What do you mean?

I mean if I make a mistake, people should tell me. How am I going improve if everyone continues to say, ‘That’s great. So Good.’

But you are great at your job.

I could improve, Miss Fisher. Good evening.

Wait, Jack.

No, Miss Fisher. You wait. If I was writing fiction and everyone said that it was clever, that would be nice. What if I made serious mistakes and nobody was courageous enough to say ... ‘perhaps you should rethink this’. How do I improve if only one person criticized me in a year?

Who? Jack, are you writing fan fiction on the internet?

One person, rightly so, said that the price for the parrot was not correct for 1929.

Jack, calm yourself.

No. I’m tired of this. I want feedback on my work. I’m a big boy. Bring it.


End file.
